


The First Person You See

by adamthewolfboy



Series: Rosewick Week 2K16 [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, F/M, Rosewick Week, rosewick week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8543485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamthewolfboy/pseuds/adamthewolfboy
Summary: Day 1: Encounters and Interactions





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Peeves_MelodyHallows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peeves_MelodyHallows/gifts).



> The wonderful Peeves created this AU as well as the idea for Rosewick week. So I thought what better way to thank her, than for my first piece of the week be a gift of one of our favorite AU's to rant about. Hope you enjoy it hun!

"Your partner should be someone whose skills will balance well with your own and whose personality will enrich your own," Glynda emphasized to the group of young hunters and huntresses to be. 

Lined up in a row Roman peered on either side of himself sizing up his fellow classmates for the next few years. He could feel the launch pad under his feet moving downwards and prepared himself for the launch as Jaune argued with Ozpin over the task. Rolling his eyes he went over his mental list of possible partners that would actually be useful. 

Always one to be prepared, he'd hacked into the school files going over everyone's school records, looking into their achievements and semblances. While the long haired boy called Ren would be a suitable match he'd be difficult to find in the forest before that red haired girl. He could hear her loudly proclaiming for all that she would find him with ease so they could stay together. 

That left the blond bombshell, the child prodigy, Jaune the vomit boy, the mysterious girl, and of course Little Red. Glancing over he could see her hoping on the tips of her toes and her hands clenching and unclenching her scythe. While she showed potential she was too unconventional for his taste. 

\---------------------

Shooting through the air Ruby couldn't help but let out a loud yell hearing her older sister Yang let out one of her own. To her side she could hear Jaune screaming as he tried to figure out how to land himself. She was tempted to help him but not at the risk of being his partner for the rest of her school years. Sure he was nice and sweet, but her goal partner was Yang. 

With a rush of determination she willed her semblance to move her faster and used her scythe as an anchor hooking on to the nearest tree. Jumping from branch to branch she landed easily on the ground floor eyes scanning as she strained to hear her sister's voice. 

"Gotta find Yang," she mumbled as she moved through the forest her semblance leaving rose petals in her wake. Hearing a gun shot she rushed through it seeing a beowolf dematerializing from a shot through the chest. Once it was gone she grinned at the shooter, "Yang I fo-...oh," she said smile slipping as silver eyes met green. 

\-----------------

Roman stared as he watched Ruby crash through the foliage bits and pieces of leaves stuck into her hair. Resisting the urge to groan he looked up to the high heavens wondering if the fates really had such a sick sense of humor. He could see her smile slipping before quickly returning. 

"Hey...uh Roman right? So...looks like were partners now...," she trialed off messing with the hem of her skirt. 

Scoffing he shook his head walking right by her as his shoulder bumped into her, "Yea I don't think so, for both our sakes let's pretend we never saw each other," he grumbled ignoring the way she slumped and mumbled a quiet oh.

Walking a few feet ahead he found Jaune pinned to a tree by Pyrrha's javelin, he had both hands on it trying desperately to pull himself free. Seeing Roman his face flushed as he awkwardly waved. Whipping back around Roman grabbed Ruby by the cloak tugging her behind him, "You're lucky you're better than vomit boy."

Ruby grinned as she tossed both hands up into the air, "You came back," easily sliding out of his hold she moved to walk next him.

\--------------------

Ruby fidgeted with the handle of Crescent Rose as she walked with Roman through the forest, while he hadn't been her first choice for a partner he seemed capable enough. Glancing at the cane in his hands she felt her fingers twitch wanting to see the inner mechanisms. She knew it could fire strong shots but her eyes could only make out so much of the design. Blinking in confusion when a hand appeared in front of her face she glanced at Roman's face brow furrowed in confusion. 

"Sorry...what did you say?" she questioned a sheepish smile forming on her face.

She saw annoyance flicker in his one visible eye as he grumbled something under his breath. "I asked if you saw any signs for a possible location of the relics while you were in the air," he said. 

Pausing Ruby bit her lip in thought fingers moving over Crescent Rose's handle as she mused. "I saw something in the center, almost like ruins and most of the trees seemed to be cleared out in that area," she replied voice growing more confident as she thought back. 

Roman nodded his head looking satisfied by her answer, "I saw the same thing, seems a good as any place to go to." 

Ruby beamed before her eyes flickered back down to his cane, "You know from what I saw in the air it's still a bits away, could pass the time getting to know each other. I mean we are partners and all..." trailing off as she glanced back up to his face seeing him staring blankly back at her. 

\--------------------------

As the girl rambled Roman resisted the urge to groan, he would have preferred silence but it was obvious that was an unrealistic wish. Still while the situation wasn't his most preferred better to make the best of things he mused. "Not the worst way I've spent my time before," he said adjusting his grip on Melodic Cudgel. 

He saw a look of relief pass across her face walking more comfortably next to him, "Ok then so..did you make your weapon yourself?" 

He saw the way her eyes lit up every time she glanced at his cane and felt a smirk form on his face. "First project my...benefactor had me do," he explained. 

His mind flickered to Winter unsure of what other word to use for her, he wasn't a Schnee nor did he want to become one. He did feel something for her but considering her family wasn't right for now at least. Neither had ever made the move to bridge that gap keeping the familiar relationship of mentor and mentee. It was easier for both of them that way he mused.

Tuning back into the present he saw the way Ruby's brow furrowed obviously trying to figure out the meaning behind his words before seeming to realize this was all the information he would give. Deciding to at least meet her half way he motioned towards her scythe, "And you? Or did you just buy that over sized weed wacker from the local gardening store?"

Watching as her cheeks puffed up in annoyance he reused to acknowledge the thought of how adorable that look was on her. 

"No I made Crescent Rose all by myself," she said before going on a semi-rant over all the features and even he had to admit some of her modifications were impressive. The sniper aspect was interesting, add in a couple of dust rounds and, well, Ruby Rose was proving to be quite the partner.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everybody in the Rosewick fandom and for everyone who helped create Rosewick week. I'm looking forward to seeing all of yall's work in the coming week!


End file.
